Juggernaut
Juggernaut, real name Cain Marko is a heavy-hitting villain of Marvel Comics. He appeared in an episode of DBX where he will battle The Hulk. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Juggernaut * Asura vs Juggernaut * Atrocitus VS Juggernaut * Azrael vs Juggernaut * Bane vs Juggernaut (Completed) * Bowser vs Juggernaut * Broly vs. Juggernaut * Destoroyah vs Juggernaut (Abandoned) * Juggernaut vs Donkey Kong * Juggernaut vs Doctor Fate * Juggernaut Vs Doomsday (Completed) * Exodia VS Juggernaut * The Flash vs. Juggernaut * Godzilla vs Juggernaut (Completed) * Hulk vs Juggernaut * Knuckles vs Juggernaut * Lobo vs Juggernaut * The Juggernaut vs. Sol Badguy * Juggernaut VS Superboy * The Juggernaut vs Superman * Juggernaut vs. Tighten (Completed) * Juggernaut vs Wonder Woman With someone else * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Black Adam (DC Comics) * Ernie the Chicken * Freddy Fazbear * Hellboy * Jiren * K.O. * Kirby * Saitama (One Punch Man) * SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Toppo * Zero (Mega Man X) History Death Battle Info Due to the Ruby of Cyttorak amplifying his abilities, Juggernaut is capable of shattering mountains and Lifting and using buildings as weapons. He is also immune to psychic attacks, having originally been able to block it with his helmet. Powers & Abilities * Indestructibility and Immortality ** Has rarely been killed or even harmed by conventional means ** Instant Healing Factor * Psychic Resistant Armor * Superhuman Strength ** While it's debatable how strong Juggernaut is, Juggernaut is still considered to be one of the strongest characters in Marvel comics * Forcefield projection * Can create new pieces of armor to replace any missing armor * Superhuman jumping * Unstoppable when he charges Feats * Matches World War Hulk in strength https://m.imgur.com/a/mlGnT. * Destroys a police blockade by tearing up a chunk of the street https://m.imgur.com/a/17dGT. * Punches Colossus through a forest https://m.imgur.com/FZecFkQ. * Casually throws around tanks https://m.imgur.com/M4ghTFd. * Casually bends a steel girder, and tears down the side of a building https://m.imgur.com/XACHDBb. * Handclap shockwave takes down all of Generation X at once https://m.imgur.com/a/CWdOG. * Backhands Thor several blocks away https://m.imgur.com/a/d2KZJ. * Easily handles Ben Grimm https://m.imgur.com/a/6ZB1y. * Creates an earthquake that destroys the cliff surrounding the valley he was in https://m.imgur.com/RzaP7hA. * Still fighting after being reduced to a skeleton https://m.imgur.com/a/EgO1T. * No-sells Thor’s most powerful attack, the Godblast https://m.imgur.com/a/RJjPU. * Unharmed after being struck by 1.37 kilotons of steel https://m.imgur.com/C6At0JG. * Wolverine’s Adamantium claws can’t cut him https://m.imgur.com/a/NMxDW. * Tanks a huge gas tanker explosion https://m.imgur.com/a/kJJPo. * Punches through the fabric of space-time https://m.imgur.com/npGFiOw. * Walks right through a thick barrier with 50 times the tensile strength of battleship steel https://m.imgur.com/a/MtSt4. * Takes a punch from Rogue that shatters every window on the street https://m.imgur.com/a/0gICv. * Briefly knocks down The Stranger, a being on par with Galactus https://m.imgur.com/a/9X1eS. * Hurts Bruce Banner through his force field, creating earthquakes over magnitude 8 in the process https://m.imgur.com/xFOVCBd. * Holds up a collapsing skyscraper https://m.imgur.com/a/BCMoz. * Charges downwards through 1.3 kilometers of bedrock https://m.imgur.com/a/Kz3Cb. * Falls a relatively short distance into a city street, creating a huge shockwave https://m.imgur.com/t6F1Et5. * Charges straight through Cyclops’ beam and Marvel Girl’s telekinesis https://m.imgur.com/iZkdDfQ. * Punches Captain Britain quite a long distance, through a layer of dirt https://m.imgur.com/aueZvsr. *Thunderstrike can’t stop him https://m.imgur.com/a/VyW0U. *Temporarily restrains Captain Universe https://m.imgur.com/a/jwNZR. * Draws blood from Skaar https://m.imgur.com/1XOoRoT. Flaws\Losses * An opponent with sufficient physical or mystical strength of their own can turn Juggernaut's unstoppable movement against him, by redirecting his motion so that he gets stranded in a position in which he has no escape. * He is vulnerable to sufficient mental abilities when his helmet is completely removed (weakness was recently removed thanks to a metal skullcap placed under his helmet and after Cyttorak repowered him to be more resistant.) * Can still be temporarily knocked out or incapacitated. * Juggernaut’s unstoppable momentum was once been stopped by Hulk, who was enhanced with Celestial Technology. *Other godly, cosmic or magical characters can challenge or overpower Juggernaut's defenses. **Mjolnir can drain Juggernaut's magical barrier. *Was defeated by Spiderman on multiple occasions. *Has been defeated by Hulk multiple times. *Has been defeated by the X-Men multiple times; frequently by telepathic attacks (like from Professor X or Jean Grey). *Was easily defeated by Onslaught. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:X-Men Characters